This disclosure relates generally to virtual reality, and in particular to populating a virtual world based on a user profile.
Virtual reality systems are becoming increasingly more popular. New technology, including improved graphics capabilities and dedicated virtual reality headsets and devices, are enabling the development of virtual reality worlds that imitate the physical world. These virtual worlds allow users to perform a wide variety of activities, while interacting with other users of the virtual world and objects provided in the virtual world.
Many virtual worlds provide a standard set of objects, activities, and the like to all users of the virtual world. However, a specific user may not be interested in the standard objects or activities provided in the virtual world. Accordingly, providing the standard set of objects and activities to the specific user may not effectively increase user engagement with the virtual world.